Made For Each Other
by Aliaschickita47
Summary: Surprises to come. Set in high school. AU. Ashley moved here a year ago, but why?


-1It starts off South of Nowhere-esque, but then it ventures off in it's own world. I hope nobody has written anything similar to this. ...This is more to set up the rest of the story, but it's not really prologue-y. Lol, actually the very beginning is like the very beginning… haha. But just… read it home burger.

Uh… Disclaimer? I don't own anything. At all. Like clothes… a pillow… If I did … then. Nope, I have no funny quips like other people.

What you need to know? Uhm. Nothing really. You could have just come out of the womb and you'd understand this you don't need to know anything before reading this.

…And here we go!

* * *

The feeling of a shoulder tap startled me enough to drop my drink. "Do you know --" She stopped speaking once she saw me startled and fumble my beverage to the ground. I'm not used to people confronting me. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so --" I cut the blonde sanding in front of me with a hand in the air. I was already down on the ground picking up the remnants to beverage. I walked over to the garbage can and threw my drink which was ruined into the trash.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you. I just, er, wanted to know where this room is." She pointed to the piece of paper she was holding. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway and pointed to the room she was looking for.

I went back to my locker and got my books I needed for English class. The bell rang. Oh, joy, I'll be late again. Oh well, when am I ever on time? Sighing and walking into the class I almost dropped my books and I hear the teacher announce, "Nice of you to join us Ms. Davies." She should be used to my being late by now. I just tightly press my lips together and nod a few times towards her acknowledging. I could feel the blondes eyes on my back as I took my seat to the front of the class. She was standing up in front, I'm assuming she's new. I didn't realize I pointed her to my class when she asked.

_Davies pointed me to her class? Davies? As in Raife? _

"We have a new student, class," my assumptions have been confirmed, "Carlin. Spencer Carlin. Tell us something about yourself."

"Uh, hi..." she started out, the teacher pushed her a step forward and the class giggled, "I'm Spencer... as you know. And I just, eh, moved ... here. Uh, here from Ohio." Everybody just stared at her. She chuckled and smiled nervously.

"Alrighties then. You can have a seat over there." She pointed and sat Ms. Carlin across from me by the walls instead of by the windows, where I gladly sit.

As soon as Spencer sat down Madison next to her introduced herself. Madison is the queen of this school. She's the sluttiest person you could ever meet. At this moment she's dating the head basketball captain guy, not exclusively, he thinks it's a pretty serious relationship though. Poor boy. Mmm. I'ma get me a poor-boy when I'm outta here.

The bell rang and she recited what homework was for tonight. I scribbled it down in my planner. I don't even remember what I was thinking about in those ninety minutes of class. I don't even know what she was talking about. I have to start paying attention. Make that a mental note.

I slowly trudged back to my locker to get my calculus book and head off to math. "Morning, Ashley." Mrs. Kenney still tried to make small talk with me since I moved here. I flashed her a smile. I enjoyed calculus for the most part. I enjoyed Mrs. Kenney, she was a nice, fun teacher. I grasped the concept of it well.

I like Block Schedule 1, Block scheduling one has calculus in it. The bad part about it is math flys by too quickly for my enjoyment. History went by in a blur, too. I don't really have a problem with history, but I wonder why it's my best class. It's weird how things like that happen. Lunch is the same as it was last year; I sit by myself and usually nobody bothers me. Now it's last class of the day -- science.

I saw the blonde--Spencer, she has a name now, sitting there at the back of the class. I walked in just before the bell and Madison was right in front of me. Everybody was already seated, they all stared at me awhile I took my seat. I was sitting in front of the girl who approached me this morning. Madison sat next to her.

"Hey, how was your other classes?" I eavesdro--overheard Madison say.

"Good, I guess? I dunno, the campus is kinda confusing," She responded.

The teacher wasn't in the room yet. I like when that happens though. When they step out for a slight moment to do something we never know about. I bet it's sexual rendezvous with the other staff members in the bathrooms. Yeah, I bet it's that. Hm. Isn't there like some secret rule when a teacher is more than ten minutes late we can all leave? It's close enough to ten minutes and I start getting my books ready when he walked in fumbling his books and dropped one. The class erupted in giggles. He was a new teacher this year. He was in a suit, a high-class suit but he didn't look too high-class. He looked very young, like he just got out of college young. Strong build and tall, he didn't resemble anything teacher-like at all.

He was taking roll-call for his first day. Ahh, the first day of senior year. It feels nice. I'm glad it's almost over. Get out of here. First day and last class. We got through the whole day -- whoa, don't jump ahead of yourself. It's not even 10 minutes in...sadly. I was pulled out of my train of thought when I heard my name called and raised my hand delayed. I was looking out the window which wasn't that successful since someone was obstructing my view.

The teacher looked up from his binder and stared at me. I didn't notice because I was trying to look out the window and day dream. "Next time, just say here, please." Madison nudged me, quite hard, I glared at her and then realized what was happening, but all I heard was, "Please."

"She doesn't talk, sir," Madison tried to tell him without laughing, but she couldn't hold it in much longer. It only came out as a few chuckles. Then the class glanced at me.

"Oh...okay?" He was confused. They're all confused at one point or another.

I could only assume what was going on behind me, Madison corrupting someone else at this school. I should stop it, emphasis on should, but I don't think I care enough to. I felt a piece of paper land on my desk. I looked down, it was folded neatly. Aren't we too mature for the notes these days? Sighing, I opened the letter. "Have Fun." Were the only two words on the paper. I was definitely the confused one now. "Have fun?" "Have fun?" What the fuck was, 'have fun,' to do with anything? Oh well. I disregarded the paper and slid it to the floor.

He was doing a seating arrangement which I thought was pretty lame. Oh well. He sat me the farthest from the window possible. He sat Coffee-Spiller a seat behind and next to mine and Madison in front of her. Great. I love these seating arrangements. Get Coffee-Spiller away from me, I think she's been stalking me all day. Everywhere I turn, I see her. Stalker.

Madison immediately turned around to talk to the new girl. "Yeah, she's totally weird. She moved out here last year for reasons unknown. She's Raife's daughter, we all think she killed her father last year and moved out here and doesn't talk now, or when her dad died her mom kicked her out because Raife was the only thing keeping her from doing it. OOOH!" Her face lit up to an extent only one can imagine, "she killed her pop and now the police are looking for her and she ran away here and changed her name!!! No.. wait, that doesn't make sense. Either way, she's crazy."

I felt eyes burning on the back of my head. They don't even know the beginning of the story. Madison loved telling my un-real story to everybody. She's the weird one. Staring at my notepad I decided to doodle. Can't look out the window you resort to the next best thing.

"...Davies."I looked up. All I heard was my name again, damn, I have to start paying more attention to these things. Okay, what happened now? I felt a nudge on my shoulder, "Hey, looks like we're gonna be partners this semester." I nodded. When I looked back forward I glared._ I want my coffee back_; was the only thing through my mind when she said that.

Man. I really have to pee, when is this class going to be over with? _I'm staring at the clock... but the clock doesn't talk it just stands still... a head full of fuzz, and a puzzle that adds up the scandal no I can't handle three nights so I shudder to think when the nights turn to weeks am I alright? _...My head started unconsciously bobbing to the sides--which really wasn't working as planned since my head was leaning on my left hand while my right was doodling. I must have starting humming because Mr. What's-his-name stopped his lecture or whatever he was doing in the time I stopped listening to him. So I sat up straight and stared at my paper and I must have started blushing because I felt a horrid heat creep up my cheeks--on my face. My eyes must have gotten wide because they felt like they were going to pop out of my sockets. Abruptly, "MS. DAVIES," and loud, "we already have someone I remember the name of, that's not a good thing." He started shaking his head. "So, is there something you'd like to share with--" The bell rang before he could get his eyebrow up.

Saved by the bell. Finally, the last class is over. I violently shove the books I do not need into my locker and jet off in my car. Ahhh. My home sweet home, as sweet as it can get.

"Hey Ash? How was your first day of schoolio?" Kyla flashed a wide smile at me.

"Uugh. No." I cringed, "Don't. Don't ever say 'schoolio' again. That's just--no." I sigh and shake my head. "But other than you saying 'schoolio' it was fine."

"I'm glad. Alright. I'm off to my gig, yo." She flashed some hand signals to me as she was stepping out of the door. I shook my head. "No, seriously. Get out of here."

"Katieeeeee." I hummed out. Man, I was doing that a lot today. I heard footsteps running out. Little arms soon gripped my neck as I bent down. "Hey Katie."

"Hi Mommy."

* * *

...So... Surprise number one? Hm. Whatdya think? I personally think it's sucks. And it's short...like reaaaaally short. And horrible. Buuuut. I'll continue it if someone says to. Or I just will if I get a creative spark on what to do next. Haha. Well. Hopefully ya enjoy. Aaaand... you might hear from me again. Might not. You never know. But that's my whole plot and ploy. ; ) Keep you on the edge of your seats and in suspense! 


End file.
